


Narcissus

by confetticlockwork



Series: In Any Universe [3]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Roanoke
Genre: F/F, Sorry I can't fix them but this is as close as I could get, also sorry for writing this when Roanoke came out and only posting it now, also sorry in general, it's not too dark don't worry, sort of a road trip fic?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 14:53:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15951620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confetticlockwork/pseuds/confetticlockwork
Summary: Shelby makes bad decisions, Audrey agrees to take her away for a while. A brief interlude of peace for two women surrounded by Hell.





	Narcissus

**Author's Note:**

> Lil Audrey x Shelby oneshot that turned out surprisingly long because Sarah and Lily technically played the same character and that’s kind of awesome. I thought I'd finally get round to posting it before Apocalypse comes out. I've noticed more people reading 'Luminesce' recently and I think it has something to do with the fact that MISTY DAY IS BACK??
> 
> Anyway enjoy.

The press will be all over this, Audrey knows. That’s something she didn’t anticipate; actually _resenting_ fame when she finally achieved it. Still, she’ll worry about that later.

 

An email, a phone call, a discussion, a confession, a plan, and here she is; pushing her suitcase into the trunk of her car next to Shelby’s.

 

Shelby stands awkwardly on the path up to Audrey’s front door. She checks her phone briefly. She pulls the long sleeves of her sweater down over her hands. She fidgets. She tucks her hair behind her ear.

 

Audrey hurries around her, checking all her lights are off, setting the timer on her automatic fish-feeder, locking the door, opening the gate. Shelby watches her. She seems nervous.

 

“Are you alright?”

 

Despite her apparent attention, Shelby starts like she was somewhere else entirely.

 

“Huh? Uh, yes. Yes, I’m fine.” A tentative smile. She chews on the nail of her thumb.

 

They both climb into the car. It’s a nice car, if Audrey does say so herself, a _new_ car. A convertible with only two seats because she’s making her childlessness a fashion statement so the rest of the world doesn’t make it an expiry date.

 

There’s silence for the first hour or so, but it doesn’t feel tense until they make it out of Los Angeles and then Audrey doesn’t have to concentrate on slip roads and traffic lights. The highway stretches out before her, endless and glistening with mirages induced by the heat of the summer.

 

_Now_ it’s awkward.

 

“Where are we going?” Shelby finally asks. She looks solemn, as she usually does now. Audrey hasn’t seen her in months. Not since the Dominic ‘scandal’.

 

“Away. Just for a bit. Like we agreed.”

 

“North?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Ok.”

 

And then more hours of silence.

 

\----|--|----

 

Their first stop is a motel off the main road; run down and a little grimy, but not haunted, and not suspicious.

 

They get a twin room and Audrey showers while Shelby orders pizza. Honestly, who delivers here? Who brings pizza into the middle of nowhere?

 

Audrey has a text from Rory:

 

_I hope Shelby is ok. I hope you two have a good trip. I have to go to Brazil for a commercial next week so won’t be around when you get back, just in case you wanted to talk xx_

 

She sighs heavily, types out a minimal response that she tries very hard to make congenial, and then turns her phone off.

 

They talk a bit, but not much. Audrey knows Shelby will have to warm to her, have to wait for a while to adjust to a new presence. She doesn’t mind the quiet so much when there’s TV to watch.

 

When it gets dark, finally, she pushes her earplugs deeper into her ears to block out the sound of Shelby crying softly across the room, and lies and breathes and feels guilty, but knows she’s left it too late to intervene.

 

\----|--|----

 

Shelby ties her hair back and Audrey puts the roof down to let the hot air batter them both for a few miles. She turns the radio up and the song is some cheesy boyband shit, but it works because she’s suddenly singing along and when she looks across at Shelby, she’s smiling.

 

They take a quick lunch break at a diner. Today is all driving; they have to cover a lot of ground and get as far North as possible tonight.

 

“You still sure about this?” Audrey asks.

 

“Absolutely.” Says Shelby, and in the warm light of the dry Californian summer, contemplating how best to take the first bite of her veggie burger, Audrey believes her. She looks better already; a little looser, like the Shelby that Audrey played in the first episode before…before…

 

“You can ask me if you like, no one’s around now. I don’t even think people will know who we are out here. I know you’ve been wanting to.” She gives Audrey _a_ _look_ from under her brows.

 

Audrey swallows her mouthful of milkshake. She can’t have too many of those; Hollywood figure to maintain.

 

“Alright, you asked for it.” She sighs. “Is it true? Any of it?”

 

“All of it.”

 

“All of it?”

 

“Yes.” Shelby doesn’t even look up from her meal. She speaks with her mouth full.

 

Audrey sits and frowns and Shelby chews.

 

“I know it’s difficult to believe, but it is.” Shelby swallows and breathes deeply and blinks and blinks and stares out of the window at the dry land around them.

 

She sighs again.

 

“I tried to convince myself that it wasn’t real either. I thought maybe something bad happened and I hallucinated all of the other horrific stuff that _couldn’t possibly…_ but I don’t think you can hallucinate a broken leg or ripped clothing or _all that blood_ …” The side of Shelby that Audrey thought was melodramatic comes out again, only it is much more convincing close up…

 

“I remember everything very clearly. I see it pretty much every night, so it’s sort of difficult to forget. It happened, and I don’t know how or why, but it _did_ , and I only know this because _I know_ that I barely survived…”

 

Audrey takes her hand because she looks like she’s about to get hysterical again.

 

“Shh, Shelby it’s ok, it’s ok I believe you…I believe you, I promise…”

 

A few deep breaths, a look of cautious disbelief, but Shelby accepts her comfort and calms down.

 

“Sorry, I just had to get it out of you, it was making it weird.” She lets out breathy laughter as she dabs at her eyes and Audrey smiles tightly but warmly.

 

She doesn’t consider whether she _actually_ believes her or not.

 

\----|--|----

 

They drive and drive and drive.

 

Shelby falls asleep in the passenger seat, curled in on herself, knees tucked under her chin, hair blowing softly in the draft from the air conditioning. Audrey smiles because she looks peaceful and she isn’t scared that she’s going to start crying again. The setting sun catches in her hair.

 

It’s like she slept off a year of fear and stress and anxiety, or at least a few months of it, because when she wakes up she’s softer round the edges; her voice is less brittle and her movements less tense.

 

They eat dinner in the car and Shelby takes over and drives them to their next overnight stop. They laugh about TV shows and politics and anti-wrinkle cream.

 

Shelby doesn’t cry in her twin bed this time.

 

\----|--|----

 

The sun imbues Shelby with warmth, and the bags under her eyes begin to recede.

 

The first night she has a nightmare, Audrey panics. She can hear the fear in the way she cries into the dark room, and Audrey can feel it rising in her own throat; a side-effect of playing her for three months, she presumes.

 

She shakes her awake gently and reassures her in whispers. She brings her water and lies in her own bed, awake, staring at the ceiling, until Shelby’s breathing evens out and she can finally relax herself.

 

\----|--|----

 

They take it easy from there on in.

 

They stop at nature reserves and tourist attractions and any beaches where there won’t be too many people. They stop for picnics during the day and they talk while they drive and Audrey is suddenly not too anxious about proving something to Shelby anymore. She agreed to come on this trip out of pity, but she’s quickly finding a friend in Shelby that she didn’t fully anticipate. She’s deeper than she thought, and she wonders what it would be like to have to play her again.

 

Shelby’s clothes are soft and loose; cashmere and knitwear in various shades of gray and pastel. Her hair is soft too, and it always looks smooth and silky, even when it’s been battered and scorched by the wind, it even looks elegant tied up messily to keep it out of her way. She wears little to no makeup, but her face is soft despite the strong angles of her jaw and cheekbones. She is a soft woman who the world has bent to the point of breaking.

 

They spread out on the picnic blanket in a rare patch of green; the Californian summer has scorched most of the countryside to near-desert levels of dry at this point, but they found a little lush clearing and Shelby is meditating. Audrey is bored. She reaches into her purse, pulls out a joint and lights it.

 

Shelby’s nose twitches when she smells it and she opens her eyes. When she realises, she frowns.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

Audrey flops down onto her back and stares at the blue sky. The tip of her nose is pink; English skin wasn’t meant for American sun.

 

“Getting stoned. Are you finished?”

 

She looks like she is. She uncrosses her legs. She goes to say something then stops, like she’s trying to decide how she feels about this.

 

“Would you like some? Loosen you up a bit. It’s good stuff, I promise. It’ll help.” Audrey says without looking at her. She holds the blunt between her fingers elegantly, holds it out to Shelby.

 

She eyes is warily, then takes it from her.

 

“I haven’t done pot since high school.”

 

“I’m sure you’ll remember what to do.” Audrey teases. Her voice sounds low and smooth even to her own ears. She’s a lot calmer than she’s felt in a long time, out here in the wild with the woman she pretended to be for a TV show.

 

She turns at the sound of coughing, and laughs at Shelby’s watering eyes.

 

“Hold it in for longer if you can. You won’t feel it otherwise.”

 

Shelby tries again, inhales too quickly, splutters some more…

 

“You’re wasting it. Here, open your mouth.”

 

Shelby takes a hit, holds it in her lungs, reaches for Shelby’s face, her mouth open a little bit in obedience, moves closer, notes the surprise in Shelby’s eyes, blows the smoke directly into her mouth, almost touches her lips, feels the warmth of the newly-flushing skin of her cheeks under her fingertips…

 

Shelby holds the smoke, coughs a puff out, then holds more. She’s determined. She exhales heavily. She blinks. She smiles.

 

“Wow…” Her eyes are glazed. Audrey giggles. Shelby joins in. Audrey shifts back out of her personal space.

 

There’s more laughing, and they stare at the sky, and Audrey is happy that Shelby is smiling more than she has ever seen her smile, maybe more than she has since Roanoke, and she’s slightly guilty that it took weed to show her a Shelby that wasn’t crushed by anxiety. Her edges are even softer now, and her eyes are glittering and her teeth are perfect. They lie side by side and Shelby turns her head to grin at Audrey like they share a secret, which Audrey supposes they do in a way; they pretty much share everything. They were the same person to a certain extent, for a little while, and Audrey is only just getting used to the idea that Shelby isn’t _in_ her anymore, she doesn’t need to be. Shelby is lying across from her on a picnic rug and smiling for once, and Audrey wonders, despite how she feels, if she ever _truly_ knew Shelby inside and out.

 

She’s suddenly aware of how much she misses Rory.

 

\----|--|----

 

Rory is brought up one night, in a motel near Hearst Castle.

 

“How are things? The first few months are always the best.” Shelby asks. She’s braiding her hair. Audrey is scrolling through Twitter.

 

“Oh.” _She hasn’t mentioned it?_ “Um, well we’ve had a bit of trouble recently. You see, being with another actor, both of us so famous at the moment and all, it gets a bit… _tense_ …sometimes…”

 

Shelby looks solemn. She nods.

 

“We’ve been fighting more and more recently. We, um…we decided to take a break, actually…to let each other cool off for a bit...”

 

Shelby looks like she’s thinking what to think about that.

 

“That’s mature of the two of you.”

 

Something in the way she says it makes Audrey bristle. She’s stoic enough, it was probably innocent, but nevertheless Audrey doesn’t want to talk about it anymore.

 

They’ve both gone through some heartache recently. Audrey knows why they’re on this road trip in the first place. Shelby’d had enough; enough of missing Matt, of still loving him, of feeling guilty over her affair with Dominic in a pointless attempt to feel something with her husband’s “stand-in”, of being harassed by the press and strangers online, of being called a slut, of being called a liar, of being alone and attacked despite everything she’s been through.

 

Shelby mutters something else and her tone is light, like she’s trying to make the situation light. Audrey lets it fall to the floor, and Shelby gets the message.

 

\----|--|----

 

The days pass quickly and the awkwardness eases between the two women who before now were never quite friends.

 

Shelby teaches Audrey yoga, and of course she brought mats, and so they spread them out on coarse grass or coarse motel carpet and sit in a lotus position and hum for five minutes and Audrey wonders when she is supposed to feel an overwhelming sense of calm like Shelby promised. It turns out she quite likes yoga, though, as Shelby guides her with her soft hands through a sun salutation and Audrey feels every bone in her back click wonderfully. They have a few minutes of bending and breathing in this way every day. Audrey tells herself that it is because she wants Shelby to feel some stability and control, like maybe things haven’t changed too much, even though she has to admit that after a while, it _does_ make her feel calmer.

 

Audrey teaches Shelby how to cheat at card games and how to do magic tricks with cutlery in the diners they stop in. She teaches her how to reattach a spark plug when one shakes loose on day five. She shows her constellations of stars that she remembers from trips in the Yorkshire Dales when they watch the night sky and the light pollution can’t chase them away. She teaches and listens, and they reach a peaceful equilibrium.

 

\----|--|----

 

Now when Shelby’s nightmares get so bad they wake Audrey up, she wakes her with gentle hands on her cheeks and soothing words and whispers. When Shelby tugs on her wrist and, half asleep, half still stuck in the nightmare, asks her to stay, Audrey climbs under the covers and holds her until she stops shaking.

 

\----|--|----

 

“I have decided that, since we’re both newly… _available_ …and in a town for the first time in ages, we should go to a bar tonight. See if we can hold a conversation with someone other than each other for a change.”

 

“Are you bored of me?” It’s quite nice to hear Shelby teasing her.

 

“A little, actually.”

 

“You wanna get laid?”

 

“If you want to put it indelicately.”

 

“I never understood the British. Just say what you mean, Audrey.”

 

“Yes, I wouldn’t _mind_ getting laid, and since we’re sharing a hotel room, I’ll be going back to his place, just FYI.”

 

“Noted.”

 

“…Shelby, I’m sort of half-joking, you know that right? If you don’t wanna go out, we don’t have to.”

 

“No, no I think other people would be nice. And alcohol; that’s…nice.”

 

Audrey laughs. “You got that right. Pick out your most scandalous item of knitwear. I’m gonna get you a rebound.”

 

\----|--|----

 

They find a quaint little bar. It’s rustic and smells like burning pinewood and hops. It’s not the kind of place Audrey would usually frequent, but it will do, and at least the seclusion brings anonymity.

 

Shelby’s loose shirt is still gray, but it’s sequined and hangs off one smooth shoulder. They don’t necessarily look much alike, Audrey considers, but the pleasing dimensions of both of their faces must match up or something, considering that they don’t _not_ look alike. It’s strange; like they’ve been made in the same style, just not with the same features.

 

_We’re the same kind of pretty_ , Audrey thinks.

 

But of course, Shelby could never pull off short hair like Audrey can.

 

The bar gets busy quickly, she supposes it must be one of, if not _the_ , most popular in this small town and soon rural workers and biker gangs and white trash begin to fill the room. Most of them are men. It makes Audrey think of the movies, and the reason she moved to the States in the first place.

 

She pays for one drink and then has the rest bought for her. There is a group of three men, delightfully forward, muscular and stupid, but friendly and unthreatening in their conversation, and they circle Audrey when they engage her in conversation. She realises that Shelby is in a similar situation, and decides to let her do her thing, but keeps an eye on her anyway.

 

By 11 she is fairly drunk. Most men in the bar at looking at her with considerable interest at this point, but the three guys are holding their ground, and she feels powerful and famous again. Shelby’s herd seems to have been whittled down to just one now, and he is chiselled in the jaw and has a tattoo of a snake curling round his exposed bicep. He is _completely_ not Shelby’s type, and Audrey thinks that that can only be good for her.

 

Shelby leans further into the wooden cabin wall behind her, and the man leans forward, back into her personal space, but she doesn’t look worried or threatened, in fact she looks excited. Audrey smiles, she’s already zoned out of the men’s conversation.

 

Another half hour later and she’s considering cutting to the chase and getting some action, since she is fed up of pretending to be interested in what they’re saying. _Now to pick one_ …

 

She glances away. Shelby is gone. Panicked, she looks around the bar, heart rate already sky-rocketing. The guy Shelby was talking to is standing by the bar, ordering another beer. That calms Audrey a little.

 

“Excuse me, gentlemen, I just have to check on my friend…” She squeezes past them and hurries away.

 

She finds Shelby outside. She is leaning against the wall and smoking. When the breeze hits Audrey, she realises that it’s a blunt, not a cigarette.

 

“You’re a fast learner.” She says. Shelby looks at her, sighs, takes another hit. “Where did you get that?”

 

“That dude gave it to me. Didn’t even make me pay for it, the dumbass.”

 

Her eyes are red. She looks steady though, for the time being.

 

“Want some?”

 

“No, I don’t know what’s in it.”

 

“I don’t think it’s as strong as your stuff, anyway. And I’m not hallucinating.”

 

“Yet.”

 

“Weren’t you the one telling me I had to loosen up?”

 

“I meant through…I don’t know, _nature_ …a change of scenery; that kind of thing! Not more drugs!”

 

Shelby sighs, takes another hit, exhales shakily.

 

“Thank you for doing this, Audrey. I still don’t know why you did, but it was nice of you. I was out of my mind when I asked, I didn’t actually expect you to say yes…”

 

Audrey smiles mournfully, gently, moves closer, leans against the wall too, stares at Shelby and her pleasing profile and sad eyes.

 

“I needed to get away too.”

 

Silence. The second-hand smoke from the joint is pleasant.

 

“I know you, Shelby. I know I don’t know  _all_ of you, but I studied you and grilled you and spent months _becoming_ you to a convincing, Saturn-award-winning degree. It’s like, I don’t know…it’s like I could _feel_ your pain, your stress, your desperation. Like I could relate even though I couldn’t.”

 

“That’s why I called you.” Shelby looks forward still. “I needed you specifically. I needed to spend some time with myself, and I didn’t want to be alone.”

 

“Why didn’t you want to be alone?” Audrey’s voice has a slightly hard edge now.

 

_Am I here because you’re scared? Because you need a baby-sitter?_

“Do you need someone always there to look after you, is that it?” She didn’t mean for it to come out malicious, but it sort of did.

 

“I thought I did, for a while.” Shy Shelby hasn’t gone on the defensive, that’s unusual. It must be the pot. “I just…I just get scared, and I know I’m useless on my own…”

 

“No you’re not.” Audrey is irate. “Is that why I’m here? Because Matt won’t be? Because you went to Dominic because you needed a Matt replacement to look after you? Am I like your safety blanket?”

 

“I can be alone.” She looks at Audrey. She looks serious. “I  _can_ be, but I didn’t _want_ to be. I’m healing, Audrey. I’m taking my time and whatever excuse it was in the beginning, you’re here because I want to spend time with you. It’s no deeper than that.”

 

“You hardly know me.”

 

“Exactly. No time like the present to change that.”

 

Shelby drops the end of the blunt and turns to face Audrey. Her eyelashes are long and blonde. Audrey isn’t a natural blonde. Her skin is pale, but not fair like Audrey’s, she supposes because they’re not from the same country. Her lips are small; she remembers the warmth of them, _so close_ , when they were shot-gunning.

 

“So I’m no longer your babysitter?”

 

“You were never my babysitter.”

 

“You crave validation and constant attention, though, right?”

 

“I suppose you could say that. The whole of America thinks I’m needy.”

 

“You don’t need anyone.”

 

“I know. I’m allowed to _want_ people though, aren’t I?”

 

She sounds small and frightened. Audrey sighs. “Of course.”

 

“That’s not a crime.”

 

“No. But people will say it is when you’re famous.”

 

Shelby looks disappointed in that, like she’s only just realized she qualifies as famous. She looks down, she swallows, and Audrey stares. She _is_ needy, Audrey realises, but that’s ok. She’s tougher than she looks with her soft fabrics and her kind face.

 

Shelby looks up, right into Audrey, and she’s never felt less like her before. Shelby’s jaw is locked defiantly, but her expression _shows_ her need for validation. She steps closer. Audrey relaxes her stance and uncrosses her arms. Shelby’s eyes dart across her face, scanning her, almost imploring. Audrey can feel her body only inches away.

 

She thinks, for one strange, worrying, exhilarating moment, that she’s going to kiss her.

 

She doesn’t. She sighs and moves away.

 

“We should head back. I’m more stoned than I thought.”

 

\----|--|----

 

They go back alone together, and Audrey practically carries Shelby into their shared room. She’s pretty much passed out by the time Audrey tips her into bed and pulls the covers over her. Audrey retreats to her own bed, not feeling completely sober herself. She watches the rise and fall of Shelby’s chest from across the room and somehow doesn’t feel like the night was as much of a failure as perhaps she should.

 

\----|--|----

 

 

They’re on the home stretch. Tomorrow evening they’ll reach Hollywood and part ways again for who-knows how long.

 

They park for dinner on a quiet road that branches off the highway and meanders off into the cliffs. They share a can of Pringles and lean against the bonnet, watching the sunset over the sea. It will be dark when they get back to LA.

 

Shelby sighs. Her arm brushes past Audrey’s and she feels goosebumps. She’s cold, the sun is going down and she isn’t wearing a cardigan like usual. She looks solemn.

 

“Are you ok?”

 

“Yes. I’m great, actually.”

 

Audrey sighs this time, but it’s peaceful. Shelby glances at her.

 

“Are _you_ ok?”

 

“Yes, I suppose. I was rather enjoying our holiday.”

 

Shelby smiles; soft and small and fragile and cautious, her best smile. “Me too.” She murmurs quietly.

 

“I hope you feel better. I hope I’ve talked some sense into you at least. I hope you don’t go running to the nearest easy replacement every time you get lonely. I hope you realise how capable you are.”

 

Shelby swallows, but nods, and there’s a hardness in her gaze.

 

“But…with everything you went through…” Audrey still isn’t completely sure she believes everything Shelby has told her, “…It’s totally natural to want company, I understand. In fact, it’s best to seek help from others when you’re traumatised, just…don’t sleep with Dominic again, that was a bad call.”

 

To her surprise, Shelby laughs. The sound is fluttering and tinselly, and not even remotely bitter. She seems genuinely amused at her past actions, like she is looking back on her first embarrassing crush.

 

“I won’t.”

 

“Good.” Audrey smiles too, and puts the empty can on the ground, having held it for a few minutes distractedly.

 

“Thank you Audrey…for everything. There was no need for you to be so kind…”

 

“It was me you needed. You needed to make peace with yourself, and I know you by now. Plus, it was a holiday.”

 

Shelby’s all soft round the edges still, in fact _especially_ now. The sun glows in her hair and flickers in her eyes as the day dies away.

 

It’s quite absurd that Audrey’s chest tightens.

 

She’ll blame the setting. Side by side overlooking the sunset, on a Californian cliff, on the last day of a road trip, of _course_ this was going to happen. She’d better just get it out of the way.

 

Shelby also looks like she’s expecting it, as she turns her head to look at Audrey when she feels her eyes on her.

 

Audrey kisses her, lightly, on the lips, holding her jaw like she is made of glass.

 

Shelby sighs unevenly.

 

She could pull away and smile, be grateful for the contact, for the lifeline offered, but she doesn’t, she runs in the opposite direction, as always.

 

It isn’t enough. Audrey thought it might be enough but she knows now it isn’t, because Shelby needs something as epic as the setting, as terrifying as the experience that brought them together. She needs something worthy of the horrors.

 

So she pulls her closer.

 

Audrey isn’t gay. She isn’t even really bisexual. She played a lesbian for a British independent film once, and had fun doing it, but she’s still almost-certainly-mostly in love with Rory, and the logical side of her head labels this as weird, as incestuous, as self-love taken to the extreme. This doesn’t stop her, however, and Shelby’s mouth is soft and warm like the rest of her, and her tongue is hesitant and slow, and her touch is trembling, and Audrey feels quite powerful.

 

She has the strangest sense that she’s done this before. Not in the same setting, but Shelby’s lips are almost familiar against her own.

 

Shelby has soft skin, and her figure is narrow, and all the knitwear is pliable beneath Audrey’s gentle fingers. She smells like lavender and pine needles. Kissing her is nice. She’s sighing quietly, holding Audrey like she isn’t sure she’s allowed to, and Audrey wonders what she’s thinking.

 

It’s still weird though.

 

What’s weirder, however, is how it seems to completely clear the air, like it answered questions instead of raising them, and they talk easily the rest of the journey. They arrive back in LA, Audrey feeling like she’s let off steam and Shelby feeling like she’s finally resolved something.

 

They text occasionally. They meet for lunch. They don’t talk about the kiss, or just how close they got emotionally on their little road trip. Shelby gets sadder, hounded by the press. Audrey makes things right with Rory and they’re soon back together, as if love were a habit they just relapse into.

 

Then a combination of ego, media demand and the marketing strategies of a consumer organisation sees them all back in Hell. Days of torment blur together and Audrey finds herself hysterically sobbing over the bloody form of her TV counterpart.

 

_I feel like a part of me has died with her…_


End file.
